1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to remotely controlled devices and more particularly to a circuit providing a constant voltage power source for certain components thereof.
Remotely controlled devices, such as model aircraft, utilize a motor driven by onboard electrical potential and also include a radio receiver for selectively operating the controls at the will of the operator. It is imperative that the receiver be supplied with an electrical source of energy of preferably constant voltage and sufficient potential to prevent interruption or a cessation of control signals. Such source of voltage preferably being independent of the electrical source operating the prime mover. 2. Description of the prior art
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,511 which discloses a circuit supplying a constant voltage for vehicle electronic controls from a secondary battery connected in parallel with the primary battery and vehicle charging circuit which supplies electrical energy to the vehicle motor for starting and operating the latter. The secondary battery is maintained charged by the vehicle charging system and/or the main battery when the vehicle motor starting switch is closed.
The circuit of this invention is distinctive over the circuit of the above named patent by utilizing an inductor connected in series with a secondary battery isolating diode supplying battery charging potential to the secondary battery.